Nian le véritable coup de foudre
by MimiBoom
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une jeune actrice venait passer une audition et tombait sous le charme d'un autre acteur ? Comment vivront-ils cette attirance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre ?
1. Chapter 1

PDV NINA :

Je venais d'apprendre qu'un casting pour une nouvelle série allait commencer dans quelques jours et je voulais absolument y aller et être pris pour le rôle principale, celui d'Elena Gilbert, je sais que normalement le personnage est censé avoir les yeux bleus et est blonde mais qui ne tente rien à rien. Même si je ne suis pas prise, je ne regretterais pas d'avoir été passé ce casting. Je décide d'appeler ma meilleure amie pour savoir si elle aussi voulait aller passer l'audition et si elle était au temps, mais je ne m'en faisais pas pour elle, elle était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde.

« Allo ? Me dit la voix de me meilleure amie

-Salut Candice, dis-moi tu as vu le casting pour la nouvelle série ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui oui et toi dis-moi tu vas y aller ? Parce que moi j'y vais et je vais postulée pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes.

-Oui je vais y aller et je vais postulée pour le rôle principal.

-Tu y vas fort toi dis donc mais tu as du talent je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi.

-Merci Candice, on se rejoint là bas ?

-Oui bien sûr. Aller bonne soirée, je t'adore.

- Je t'adore aussi ! »

_**Le jour de l'audition : **_

Je me suis levée tôt pour pouvoir avoir le temps de me préparer, je pris donc une bonne douche et m'habille correctement pour pouvoir passer mon audition, une fois préparer je pris les clés de ma voiture et sortis, j'étais pressé de voir le script de l'audition pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert, aujourd'hui c'était l'audition pour les personnages joués par des filles, l'audition des garçons a eu lieu hier et les personnages sont déjà attribués. J'arrive devant le bâtiment pour le casting et Candice était déjà arrivée, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas car elle devait être excitée à l'idée de passer l'audition pour la série TV « The Vampire Diaries » et je serai heureuse pour elle si elle était prise et je l'espérais pour moi aussi. Je sortis de ma voiture et couru dans les bras de Candice.

« Ça va ? Pas trop stressée ? Me demande t-elle alors que j'étais encore dans ses bras.

-Non ça va, je me sens bien, contrairement à ce que j'aurais cru. **Lui répondis-je alors qu'on se séparait et commença à entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. **

-Tu as vu qui nous fait passer les auditions ?

-Non, c'est qui ? **Alors que j'étais intriguer de savoir qui s'étaient.**

-Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson

-Non sérieux ?

-Ouai. » **Me répondit-elle alors que j'étais heureuse de les rencontrer.**

Nous étions dans un long couloir qui finit par laisser apparaitre plusieurs chemins selon le personnage pour qui nous venions postulée. Je fis la bise à Candice et l'encouragea pour son audition avant de me diriger vers une femme assisse derrière un bureau, je lui donne mon nom et toutes les informations nécessaires et me dirigea vers la salle d'attente. En arrivant dans la salle, toute les filles étaient blondes, pour la plupart avec les yeux bleus, je commençais à stresser en les voyant. Julie entra dans la salle pour nous annoncer quelque chose.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, alors pour les auditions, nous allons vous distribués votre texte et nous reviendront vous chercher dans une heure. Pour les auditions, l'acteur qui a été choisi pour le rôle de Damon Salvatore sera présent et nous aidera à choisir. Bonne chance à toutes et à tout à l'heure. » **Nous dit Julie avant de retourner dans la salle d'auditions.**

Une femme nous distribua le script que nous devions apprendre en une heure. La scène se passe entre Damon et Elena pendant leur première rencontre dans le manoir des frères Salvatore. Je commençai à apprendre le texte, j'arrivai à le retenir assez rapidement. Les filles entrèrent dans la pièce une par une, une fois toutes les autres filles passées, ce fut à mon tour de passer l'audition qui pourrait peut-être changer ma vie…

Je rentre dans la pièce et vit Julie, Kevin et un autre homme que j'avais déjà vu quelque part, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais oui, Ian Somerhalder, c'est l'acteur qui a joué dans Lost, ça doit être celui qui a été choisi pour le rôle de Damon donc celui qui va jouer avec moi pendant mon audition.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien Nina Dobrev ? Me demande Julie.

-Oui **lui répondis-je **

-C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une femme brune postulée pour le rôle d'Elena Gilbert mais ce n'est pas grâce, alors Ian je vous laisse aller vous mettre en place, vous êtes Nina ? **Me dit-elle alors que ce qu'elle venait de me dire, me donne plus de courage pour réussir cette audition**.

-Oui bien sûr. **Lui répondis-je en souriant, je me mis en place pour commencer.**

-Quand vous voulez mademoiselle Dobrev. »**Me dit Kevin.**

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air avant de commencer à me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage. Je faisais sembler d'ouvrir une porte et fis comme si je rentrais à moitié dans la pièce.

« Stefan ? **Appelais-je, je fis comme si je rentrai entièrement dans la pièce.**

-Stefan ? **Appelais-je une nouvelle fois, je regarde autour de moi, je regarde là où j'avais semblant d'entrer dans la pièce et me baisse en croyant qu'il y avait un corbeau qui venait d'entrer dans l'entrée et me retourne et vit Ian, enfin plutôt Damon. **

-J'ai… je me suis permise d'entrer la porte était… **je me retourne pour regarder la « porte », elle était fermée.**

-…ouverte

-Tu dois être Elena. Ravi, moi c'est Damon, le grand frère. **Me dit Damon (Ian)**

- Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un frère. **Je commençais à vraiment me sentir à l'aise dans ce rôle.**

-Normal, il n'aime pas se venter. Mais vient, vient, je t'en pris, je suis sûr que Stefan ne va pas tarder. **Nous nous déplaçons comme pour aller dans une nouvelle pièce. Et le script était terminé et j'étais plutôt fier de moi. **

-Bravo mademoiselle Dobrev, je suis impressionné. Vous pouvez rejoindre les autres, nous n'allons pas tarder à donner les résultats. » **Je remercie tout le monde et parti rejoindre tout le monde.**

Candice avait elle aussi rejoint le groupe, nous attendions les résultats, nous discutions de comment s'était passé notre audition et Candice avait l'air plutôt fier d'elle, je lui expliquai la mienne. Pour son audition, Zach Roerig, celui qui avait obtenu le rôle de Matt, avait joué avec Candice et je lui dis qu'Ian Somerhalder avait été choisi pour jouer l'un des rôles principal de la série. Julie entra dans la grande pièce suivit de Kevin et tous les autres acteurs qui avait été choisi pour nous donné les résultats.

« Alors, je vous remercie de vous être déplacées pour passer cette audition et tout le monde a donné le meilleur de soi mais nous avons du faire un choix car vous étiez nombreuses pour chaque personnages donc je vous remercie toutes, maintenant je vais donner les résultats.

-Pour le rôle de Vicky Donovan, l'actrice choisie est Kayla Ewell. **Annonça Julie alors que j'étais impatiente de savoir le résultat de ma vie.**

-Pour le rôle de Bonnie Bennett, Katerina Graham

-Pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes, Candice Accola. **Je regarde Candice qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, j'étais vraiment fier d'elle. **

-Et pour le rôle principal, Elena Gilbert, **mon cœur battait à la chandelle je ne savais plus où donner de la tête,** Nina Dobrev ! »** Et voilà j'ai été choisi pour le rôle qui va bouleverser ma carrière, celui qui me fera avancer dans la vie et j'étais très heureuse car je n'avais pas le physique du personnage du livre mais j'ai quand même été choisi !**

Une fois tout les autres filles partis, Julie nous annonça qu'il y avait une fête de prévu pour pouvoir faire connaissance avec les autres choisi pour la série. Candice et moi étions impatientes d'aller à cette fête, pour rencontrer nos nouveaux collègues de travail, mais j'étais contente de revoir Ian, je ne sais pas ce garçon à l'air plutôt gentil, je ne sais pas j'ai quelque chose qui m'attire en lui.

Je me dirige vers ma voiture car Candice voulait me choisir ma tenue et me préparer, elle voulait que je sois la plus belle, mais bon je n'avais pas essayé de la contredire. J'arrive au niveau de ma voiture quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne, c'était Ian.

« Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis Ian Somerhalder.

-Oui, je t'ai reconnu tout à l'heure en arrivant dans la salle, tu as joué dans Lost.

-Oui exact. Je voulais te dire que tu avais été formidable tout à l'heure et même si tu n'avais pas le physique du vraie personnage, tu jouais très bien et je pense que c'est pour cela que Julie et Kevin t'ont choisi.

-Merci beaucoup, tu as bien joué aussi **! Le complimentais-je alors qu'il me fit un sourire**.

-On se voit tout à l'heure.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure. »**Lui dis-je avant de monter dans ma voiture et de rejoindre Candice dans mon appartement.**

Cet homme m'intriguais de plus en plus, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'attire chez lui mais il est adorable. Il l'avait des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et une chevelure en bataille qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Et je crois que Candice n'a pas eu une si mauvaise idée enfin de compte, j'arrive devant mon appartement où Candice m'attendais déjà, elle a dû se demander ce qui me prenait autant de temps. J'ouvris mon appartement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris au temps de temps Mademoiselle Dobrev, un homme peut-être ?

-Comment… comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi ?

-Voyons, rappelle-toi que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je vois tout, absolument tout, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lançais à Ian, même moi je n'oserais pas. **Me dit-elle alors qu'elle me tira la langue ce qui me fit rougir mais aussi rire, parce que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher.**

-Bon j'avoue, je me rends, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis sous le charme… **lui répondis-je alors que je venais de me dévoiler toute seule, ce qui me fis rougir de nouveau.**

-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais tombé sous le charme, mais dis donc, tu es vraiment en train de tomber amoureuse non ? Parce que ça y ressemble fortement ! **Me dit-elle avec un énorme sourire.**

-Bon et si on se préparait, on va finir pas être en retard ! **Lui dis-je pour changer de conversation.**

-Change de conversation va, mais ne t'inquiète pas on va en reparler. »

Candice se dirige vers mon dressing et choisi une robe violette avec un décolleté, je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour que je puisse plaire à Ian… Je pris une bonne douche pendant que Candice faisait ses ongles, une fois sorti de la douche, nous changions de rôle. Candice sortit de la douche, habiller avec une robe bleue bustier qui lui allait très bien. Elle me fit une coiffure pour la soirée, me maquilla et je m'habille. J'étais enfin prête pour une soirée inoubliable. Candice finit de se préparer, Julie avait envoyé des taxis avec chauffeur privé pour pouvoir nous emmener à l'endroit de la soirée. Pendant tout le trajet, Candice n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur Ian, ce qui fit rire le chauffeur. Nous arrivions devant le lieu de la fête, tout le monde était rentré, il ne restait plus que nous, j'ouvris la porte et voilà, que la fête commence.

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Ian :

Je venais de finir de discuter avec cette fille, Nina Dobrev, elle a quelque chose de spécial je ne serai pas dire quoi mais je ne peux pas penser ça de cette fille, je ne peux pas penser à elle comme je pense à ma petite-amie, cela faisait 2 ans que j'étais avec Megan, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de penser à Nina, qui je pouvais le dire, était jolie, adorable mais voilà…

Je me dirige vers ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi et me préparer pour la fête de ce soir que Julie avait organisé pour pouvoir faire connaissances avec les nouveaux collègues, je pense que je vais m'entendre avec ce type, celui va jouer mon frère dans la série, Paul Wesley, je ne sais pas dés que je l'ai vu, on s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec lui. Je vais faire plus connaissance avec lui ce soir. Je venais d'arriver à mon appartement et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche et m'habiller pour la soirée, une fois préparé je descendis et pris le taxi que Julie avait envoyé pour nous emmener à la fête. Je suis l'un des premiers à arrivé, il y avait beaucoup de garçons et très peu de filles, on sait ce que s'est quand les filles veulent se faire belle pour une soirée.

Julie nous invite à entrer dans la salle, elle était splendide, il y a pleins de ballons accrocher partout, une musique très sympa, Julie nous dirige vers le bar à cocktail et je vis Paul avec une femme qu'il tenait par la main, je suppose que c'est sa petite-amie, Megan n'a pas pu venir, elle était sur un tournage qui allait durer jusqu'à très tard et elle n'avait pas pu se libéré. Je commence à boire quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes femmes, je reconnu tout de suite Nina, elle est magnifique dans sa robe violette avec ses cheveux relevé en chignon, on aurait dit une princesse, mais Ian arrête de penser à elle comme ça. La jeune femme qui accompagnait Nina été très proche d'elle quand Julie a annoncé les résultats, il me semble qu'elle a été prise pour le rôle de Caroline et mon personnage jouait beaucoup de scènes avec elle au début de la série, elle avait très gentille et je pense que le rôle de Caroline Forbes lui irait très bien. Je me dirige vers elle et Nina pour discuter.

« Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, Ian Somerhalder, **me présentais-je à la jeune femme dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.**

-Candice Accola, enchanté, tu es celui qui a été pris pour le rôle de Damon Salvatore non ?

-Oui c'est ça et toi pour celui de Caroline Forbes ?

-Oui, je suppose que tu connais déjà Nina puisque vous avez passé l'audition ensemble. **Me dit-elle alors que je regarde Nina. **

-Oui bien sûr on s'est parlé à la sorti du studio. Lui dis-je alors que Candice sourit à Nina.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard ? **Demanda t-elle à Nina**

-Oui c'est pour ça Candice. **Lui dit Nina alors que Candice élargit son sourire, ce que je ne comprenais pas. **

-Vous êtes toutes seule, vous n'avez même pas de cavalier ?

-Et toi alors tu es tout seul non ?

-Oui ma petite amie n'a pas pu venir, mais vous alors ?

-Nous, on n'a pas de petit ami donc, j'ai une cavalière**. Me répondit Nina qui regarda Candice**

-Bon, Ian on te laisse, on va se chercher quelque chose à boire. **Me dit Candice qui commença à s'éloigner. **

-D'accord. »

PDV Nina :

Quand Ian nous a dit qu'il était tout seul parce que sa petite-amie n'a pas pu venir, j'ai regardé Candice qui comprit ma gène donc nous sommes partis pour aller au bar. J'aurais dû me douter qu'Ian ne serait pas célibataire, il a presque 10 ans de plus que moi, et son charme ne laisse pas indifférent les femmes qui le côtoie, mais cela m'avais fais un choc quand il me la dit, Candice avait raison, je commence à tomber sous le charme de cet homme que je ne connais pas et qui a déjà une petite-amie, la partie était déjà perdu…

Candice était à côté et m'observa, ce qui ne confirmai rien de bon, elle allait bientôt me faire un discours :

« Bon Nina, je sais ce que tu ressens mais ne te laisse pas abattre d'accord, il y a une petite-amie et alors, si ça se trouve ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps qu'ils sont ensemble et du coup leur couple est encore fragile et puis on ne la connait pas cette fille, peut-être qu'elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

-Et si c'est le contraire ? Que c'est un couple de plus d'un an et que ce couple n'est pas fragile et que cette fille est juste magnifique et que c'est moi qui ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ?

-Sois positive Nina !

-Bonsoir mes demoiselles, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Nous dit un homme que je ne connaissais pas.

-Bonsoir, rien de bien important, vous êtes ?

-Oh je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Michael Trevino, je vais jouer le rôle de Tyler Lockwood et vous ?

-Moi c'est Nina Dobrev et je vais jouer Elena Gilbert et voici ma meilleure amie, Candice Accola, elle a été choisi pour le rôle de Caroline Forbes. Ravi de te connaître. Nous présentais-je alors que Candice n'avait pas parlé.

-Ravi de vous connaitre. Bon je vais vous laissez, bonne soirée. » Nous dit-il alors qu'il commençait déjà à partir.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie qui n'avait pas adressée une seule parole à Michael, je crois qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de ce Michael Trevino.

« Alors Candice on a perdu sa langue ? Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regarde et me fis rire.

-Oh oui excuse moi mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet homme mais je ne sais pas où.

-Ah… mais alors là je ne peux pas t'aider, moi qui pensait que tu le trouvais beau.

-Non je ne suis pas tombé sur le charme de Michael, mais toi tu es toujours sous le charme de ce cher Ian.

-Ah non, ne recommences pas Candice et puis de toute manière c'est mort. Bon et si on allait danser ?

-Oui allons danser. »

Je pris Candice par le bras et l'entraina vers la piste de danse et commençons à danser comme des folles, j'adore danser avec Candice, c'était vraiment amusant quand on danser toutes les deux. Une fille s'approcha de nous et se présente, elle s'appelle Katerina Graham, elle avait eu le rôle de Bonnie Bennett la meilleure amie d'Elena et Caroline, donc si nous voulions bien travailler ensemble, nous devons bien nous entendre, nous commençons à discuter avec elle et elle avait beaucoup de points en commun avec Candice et moi. Nous dansions maintenant toutes les trois quand trois garçons dont Ian et Michael s'approchent de nous, je ne connaissais pas le troisième garçon.

« Rebonsoir les filles, je vous présente Steven et Michael et Steven sera le frère d'Elena. » Nous dit Ian, Ian m'invita à danser, Michael invita Candice et Steven invita Katerina.

Je dansais avec Ian, dont je commençais de tomber amoureuse mais je savais depuis à peu près une heure qu'il avait une petite amie et je dansais avec lui comme si de rien était. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras musclé et réconfortant. Candice avait un grand sourire depuis que Michael l'avait invité à danser et peut être que si elle en apprenait un peu plus sur lui, elle serait peut être dont elle le connait. Katerina dansait avec Steven et je trouve qu'ils vont très bien ensemble. La chanson se termina et la chanson suivante était un slow, je pris la main d'Ian et la mis dans la mienne, je posais l'autre main sur son épaule et il passa un bras autour de ma taille et nous commencions à danser. Il dansait très bien, je ne voyais pas beaucoup de monde sur la piste de danse mais ma meilleure amie et Katerina dansait toujours avec leur cavalier car on pouvait dire que maintenant nous avions un cavalier puisque les garçons étaient venus seul eux aussi. Il y avait Paul qui dansait avec une femme, je pense que s'était sa petite amie car quand je suis arrivée, ils étaient main dans la main. Ian me sortit de mes pensées en me faisait un compliment avec un sourire en coin.

"Je remarques que tu danses très bien. Me dit Ian

- Oui, j'ai pris des cours de danse quand j'étais petite. Lui répondis alors que son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Je comprends mieux, alors dis moi contente d'avoir été prise pour la série ? Me questionna t-il

- Oui, surtout que je ne pensais vraiment pas être prise pour le rôle d'Elena, vu que dans le livre, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus alors que je suis tout son contraire et j'ai quand même été choisi par Julie et toute l'équipe mais tu as bien joué toi aussi.

- Oh mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai l'habitude mais toi par contre tu n'as pas fais beaucoup de casting, tu étais stressé avant de passer le casting. Me dit-il

-Oui, je n'ai pas fais beaucoup de castings et je n'ai pas tourné de film et je compte sur cette série pour lancé ma carrière.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que cette série va faire un carton, les ados vont beaucoup s'intéressé à cette série à cause du côté vampirique.

- Nous verrons bien. "Lui dis-je alors que la chanson se termina et nous quittions la piste de danse suivit du reste du groupe.

Pendant toute la fin de soirée, je fis la connaissance de tout le monde et Candice m'apprit qu'elle avait connu Michael en pensant un casting pour un film dont elle n'avait pas été prise. Paul et Torrey était ensemble et j'ai appris qu'elle avait été prise pour le rôle de Meredith Fell. J'avais aussi rencontré Zach qui allait jouer le rôle de mon ex et mon meilleur ami, Matt Donovan. Je m'entendais avec tout le monde, Ian était resté à mes côtés toute la soirée, ce qui me fit plaisir car c'est avec lui que je m'entendais le mieux et je m'entendais très bien avec Paul. Une chanson de samba venait de commencer et plusieurs couples se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, Ian me propose de danser avec lui et j'acceptai tout de suite. Nous commencions à danser quand un cercle se forma autour de nous et de Paul et Torrey, le duel pouvait enfin commencer, nous étions en parfaite synchronisation quand Paul décida de changer de partenaire, je me retrouve donc avec Paul et Torrey avec Ian. Je dansai avec Paul jusqu'à la fin de la chanson et nous nous amusions très bien. La soirée se termina et Julie avec prévu une limousine pour nous ramenez, Ian et Paul était à côté de moi, Torrey à côté de Paul et Candice et les autres en face de nous. Nous déposions Paul et Torrey en premier et ensuite nous arrivions devant chez moi, je descendis après avoir fais la bise à Ian et Candice. Je monte pour rejoindre mon appartement et alla me mettre en pyjama avant de me diriger directement dans mon lit où je sombrais vite dans un sommeil profond.

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
